The Mystery Girl for Mario
by LOTRhart
Summary: In my second Mario Fanfic, Mario has an engagement ring for a mysterious girl... Is it for Daisy, Peach, Rosalina, Toadette, Birdo, or... someone else? Rated K for Luigi being gay (whoops! Spoiler!). ANY REVIEWS WOULD BE APPRECIATED! I love hearing what you guys think of my stories! Sorry that all the chapters are so short! If you haven't already, read my first story!
1. Daisy

**A/N: This is my second fanfic! I always wanted to do one where Mario was keeping everyone in suspense... For those of you who haven't already, try reading my first story- The Time of Her Life (Hopefully). It's a TON more dark than this, but I think it's just as good.**

"Hey Mario…" said Daisy.

It was the middle of the summer, and all the royalty of Mushroom Kingdom, and the Mario Brothers, were at Peach Beach for the annual summer beach party. Only the best of the best and the richest of the richest were there- no one else was allowed, on pain of death (or so Peach had decreed).

"Oh! Hello Daisy!" said Mario, looking up from the box he had been holding in his hand, and starting.

"Watcha got there?" inquired Daisy, eyeing the box suspiciously.

"Uh… It's a surprise… for… a girl I know?" said Mario, looking nervously up at Daisy.

"Oh really?" said Daisy slyly, understanding quite plainly was Mario was hinting. "And who's the lucky lady?"

"Well, she already knows. So, there wouldn't really be a point in saying." said Mario, starting to sweat a bit.

"Well, seeya Mario!" said Daisy cheerfully.

As Daisy walked away, she started thinking.

_Hmm… Suspicious box… Surprise for a lady… Not gonna say… Why! He means to propose to someone today! But who on earth could it be? Not me, of course. Well… Maybe… The way he was talking about it made it seem like it could've been me! I'll bet he is going to propose to me today. Well, I'd better break the news to Luigi, then. No point in leading him on is there._

Daisy smiled. She was going to get married! And not to boring old Luigi, either. But to Mario! The brave! The independent! The dreamy…

But Daisy had a task to complete, and she thought she ought to get on it. Spotting Luigi by the refreshment stand, Daisy made a beeline over to him.

"Luigi?"

"Oh Daisy! I've been looking for you everywhere! I have something to tell you…" said Luigi, trailing off at the end of his sentence.

"Actually, I want to tell you something as well." said Daisy, cutting him off. "I think we ought to break up. I honestly was only in this relationship to make my dad happy, but now that I know that someone _better_ is going to propose, I honestly see no reason to keep up our relationship."

"Well, I'm glad you got to break up first, because I was about to chicken out." replied Luigi.

"W-what?" said Daisy, "You mean _you _were going to break up with _me_? Why!? I'm like the best girlfriend ever!"

"Because I have decided that I am… gay." said Luigi, puffing his chest out slightly at the last word.

"Wow." Said Daisy, slightly shocked, "When did you figure it out?"

"About a year ago, but I didn't have to guts to tell you to get lost. You seemed so… content." said Luigi, his voice getting soft. He knew now that he had been wrong.

"Well, thanks for coming clean! See you around Luigi!" said Daisy, planting a small kiss on his cheek as she walked away.

Then she came back.

"Could you… buy me a smoothie before we officially break up?" said Daisy sneakily.

"Sure thing, kid." replied Luigi, not missing a beat.


	2. Peach

**A/N: I love the idea of some family rivalry between Peach and Daisy. Hope you all like how I portrayed Peach- it was a TON of fun to write!**

Peach lay on her bright pink towel, in her bright pink bikini, with her bright pink umbrella shielding her delicate skin from the sun. Suddenly, the sun leaned out into Peach's view of the ocean.

_Ugh. _thought Peach, holding up a hand against the sun's rays. _I really shouldn't be exposing my skin to this sort of damage. I'll have to get Mario to come over and reposition the umbrella,"_

"Maaaaaario!" cried Peach in her high pitched voice. "MAAAAAAAAARIO!"

"Need something, cousin?" said Daisy, who, holding a delicious looking smoothie, had walked over the Peach, and was busily straightening the umbrella. (Daisy was tan enough that she didn't need to worry about pale skin and the like)

"Well, I was _going_ to ask Mario to take care of the umbrella, because he _is _my boyfriend and all…" said Peach grumpily.

"He may not be your boyfriend for much longer…" said Daisy under her breath.

"What was that?" inquired Peach sharply.

Daisy slurped her smoothie and sat down, then said, "I was just musing that he may not be yours for much longer, Peach darling."

"Oh? And why's that my _dear _cousin Daisy?" said Peach, her voice taking on a dangerous tone.

"Only that I saw him holding onto a suspicious looking box, but he was hinting that it was for, guess who, moi." said Daisy, mocking Peach in a sing song voice.

Peach fumed, and shoved Daisy off of the towel and into the cool surf.

"Mario loves me and adores _me._ Don't you DARE forget that, Daisy Sarasa!" squealed Peach, her face turning red and blotchy as a bruised cherry.

Daisy laughed at Peach's expression, and skipped away, continuing to sip that delectable looking drink.

Peach was livid at Daisy, but eventually calmed down into a demure, but grumpy, mood. Peach started to wonder…

_Is it true? Did Daisy really see Mario holding a box for a ring? If so, who on earth is it for? One could only assume that it's for me, considering that I AM his girlfriend, but what if it really is for Daisy!? Surely, it couldn't be! It HAS to be for me!_

As Peach continued to ponder, Mario walked over.

"Daisy said you wanted something. What is it?" he said, crouching down as he did so.

Peach shrugged and leaned back down, adjusting her bikini. Then she propped herself up with her elbows, and said,

"Could I have a smoothie, then?"


	3. Rosalina

Rosalina was honored to be at the royal beach party, of course! But it hurt to see the sun so close- Rosalina was more accustomed to seeing it from an observatory up in space! But all her friends were there, and Rosalina knew she could be patient until the next day, when the party would be over.

Looking at all the other guests, she saw Peach yelling at Daisy, who was drinking a great looking smoothie, and Mario chatting it up with Toad and Toadette. Soon, Daisy wandered over to where Rosalina was lounging, and pulled up a chair.

Both in little lawn chairs, the girls shared a magazine and discussed the random celebrities in it.

"…and look! Says here that Lady Warcum hits her daughter, Janeth, almost every day!" exclaimed Daisy, prodding a long article about the royal family of Geraniumellow.

Rosalina glanced up, and pointed out to Daisy that Lady Warcum and Janeth were actually there at the party.

"This says that Peach was actually a PlayToad model when she was 17!" gasped Rosalina, "Did you know about that, Daisy?"

"Actually, I did! Did you know that that's how she met Mario? He was doing a photo shoot as well!" added Daisy.

"He is rather dreamy, isn't he?" sighed Rosalina, leaning her chin onto on hand, staring out into the ocean.

"And I heard that he might be proposing to someone tonight!" whispered Daisy, raising her eyebrows for effect.

"Oh my!" squealed Rosalina, clapping her hands over her mouth, "Do you think it will be one of us?"

"All I know is that it's definitely _not _Peach, which is a really, _really, _good thing." said Daisy, taking a sip from her smoothie.

Shaking the plastic cup, Daisy said, "All out! I'd better go get some more. Want any?"

"No thanks, Daisy. See you tonight!" said Rosalina, waving goodbye.

"Alright. Seeya!" Daisy skipped off to the refreshments bar.

Rosalina settled back down, and began to drift into her thoughts.

_When Mario was up in the observatory with me, I noticed that he was continuously staring at me… Maybe he does mean to propose to me! Perhaps he wants to dedicate himself to freeing the stars from the evil that keeps them! I do like him… I could learn to love him very easily, if I don't love him already…_

Feeling a bit hungry, Rosalina got up, and headed over to the snack bar for a smoothie.


	4. Toadette

"…so then I said, 'Hey Bowsah! Watchoo doin?'. And then he was all, 'Oh, you gonna DIE foo!'"

Toadette sighed contentedly, listening to Mario's fourth story in a row about he and Bowser talking. It was rather boring, and Toad was already yawning silently beside her, but hey! Toadette would do ANYTHING for Mario, so what was a couple of hours of being bored to death?

Thankfully, seeing that Toadette was about to fall asleep, Daisy came over to Toadette's aid.

"Hey Mario, would you mind if Toadette and I left to get some smoothies?" asked Daisy, fluttering her long lashes at Mario.

"Yeah, that's fine. Toad and I can keep swapping stories while you chicks are gone." said Mario, ignoring Daisy's obvious flirtation.

Daisy nodded, and grabbed Toadette's hand, pulling her along as Daisy skipped over to the snack bar. Then Daisy grabbed two plastic cups and straws, for Toadette and herself. Getting into line for the smoothies (which were very popular all of a sudden), Toadette began to speak.

"Okay, what was up with you flirting with Mario back there?" said Toadette, harrumphing as she did so.

"Well, dear sweet Mario hinted to me that he would be proposing to someone today! And guess who it's gonna be…" said Daisy, winking at Toadette.

"He's g-gonna propose t-t-to me?" said Toadette, her voice quivering with excitement.

"He might. At first I thought it was me, and by golly I still do, but there are still you and Rosalina and Peach to think about! They both think he's gonna get hitched with them, as well!" said Daisy, lowering her voice worriedly.

"Oh, I didn't know there were other girls he liked… I mean, I _know _that I like him, but I don't know if _he _likes me _back_. It's rather troubling. But, who knows! He may have noticed me being, well, smitten with him… Maybe it IS me!"

"If it is, all the best! I'm just praying it isn't Peach! The stuck-up old cheat. She has absolutely _no_ morals at all! You know that she earned money by posing for PlayToad?" said Daisy disdainfully.

"Really? Because I see Toad reading that magazine _all the time. _He always says it's a scientific magazine! You mean to say that he's been looking at topless princesses behind my back, and then _lying _about it!?" shrieked Toadette.

Daisy nodded solemnly, slowly filling her cup with orange-blueberry smoothie. A dangerous frown on her face, Toadette said to Daisy,

"Which flavor do you think would stain little blue vests best?"


	5. Birdo

Birdo and Yoshi sat alone on the far side of the beach, just lounging on the soft sand. The sun felt good on Birdo's tough skin. But it was still hot.

"Yoshi, could you pass that smoothie please?" asked Birdo, prodding the sleeping Yoshi in the stomach.

"Mmmph…." Grunted Yoshi as he robotically passed the smoothie over, then promptly fell asleep again.

_Ugh, that's all he ever does. Sleep. He is the absolute WORST boyfriend ever… _thought Birdo, sipping the smoothie. _I can't believe I've stayed with him this long…_

Looking over the beach, Birdo saw the pretty smoothie girl pass a bright red smoothie to Toadette. Toadette and Daisy strolled over to Toad.

_Toad and Toadette seem very happy…. _thought Birdo jealously, until she saw Toadette splash her drink all over Toad. Toadette then briskly walked away with Daisy. Birdo waved at them, and they came over. Sitting down next to Birdo, Toadette sighed. Daisy rolled Yoshi off of his towel and sat down on it. Yoshi yawned and fell back asleep.

"What happened back there?" asked Birdo, pointed a thumb back at the fuming Toad.

"I found out that the little crud had been reading magazines featuring topless Princess Peach in them." grumbled Toadette, glaring at the ocean, as if IT had been the one to offend her so.

"Oh wow! I'm really sorry about that, Toadette! How did you find out?" asked Birdo, giving Toadette a quick and reassuring hug.

"Well, we were dissing Peach because we heard Mario might be proposing to someone, and we were saying why it wouldn't be Peach, so-" said Daisy quickly, when Birdo cut her off, saying,

"WHAT!? MARIO IS GOING TO PROPOSE TO SOMEONE!? WHO? WHO?" shrieked Birdo, waving her arms around urgently.

"We don't actually know that yet. But what we do know is that Mario is _definitely _going to propose to someone tonight." said Toadette, trying to calm Birdo down.

"So, who do you think it might be?" asked Birdo, leaning in closely.

"As far as we now, it could be me, you, Toadette, Peach, or Rosalina." said Daisy excitedly.

"But she has a boyfriend, Daisy! And I think you're happy, right Birdo?" pointed out Toadette.

"Hey, you and me both had boyfriends, but we broke up with both of them when we heard about Mario." retaliated Daisy.

"She's right, Toadette. And I'm really not happy in this relationship. It used to be romantic, but now… It's just tedious and boring." said Birdo sadly.

"Then we'll leave so you and Yoshi can have some privacy while you break things off." said Daisy, getting up and brushing off her beach shorts.

"Good luck, Birdo!" said Toadette, getting up and waving as she and Daisy walked away.

Birdo relaxed and sighed. She might as well get on with it- it would only get harder to break up with him.

"I heard you. Does our relationship really mean that little to you?" asked a voice from behind Birdo.

Birdo gasped and turned around to see that Yoshi had been awake ever since she had asked him for a smoothie. He had only been pretending to be asleep.

"Yes… Actually, I've felt this way for a long time. I'm sorry Yoshi, but it's true. I have to leave you." said Birdo, sighing.

"Then what are you waiting for!? Just leave me in peace!" said Yoshi loudly, his eyes squinting in anger.

"Goodbye Yoshi. And thank you." said Birdo, kissing Yoshi on the nose, getting up, grabbing her smoothie, and leaving.


	6. The Mystery Solved

As night fell over the partiers on the beach, an announcement was made that everyone should go to the small stage set up near the snack bar/ refreshment stand. The crowds gathered near, and saw that a man clad in red with a red cap was going to speak. They stood in anticipation. A rumor had been going around that this plumber was intending to propose to one of the beautiful young ladies on the beach.

And that was why all the single girls on the beach were preening and smiling as though they were on sugar highs. But none of them looked as nervous as the five girls at the front of the crowd. Those girls were Daisy, Peach, Rosalina, Toadette, and Birdo. Ironically, they were all sipping smoothies while they waited.

"I hope you know that it won't be you, Peach." whispered Daisy, sweetly.

"Will you just stop stressing me out? I want to look fresh for my wedding night!" retorted Peach, poking Daisy in the side.

"Why are either of you so hopeful?" said Toadette nastily, "It's obviously going to be _me _he's going to marry!"

"Yeah right. You're basically a talking poisonous mushroom. Why would he want _you_?" said Rosalina.

"Who are you to talk, Rosalina? I mean, why would want to marry the girl who lives in space with about ten million talking stars?" said Birdo.

"Oh, that's it!" yelled Rosalina, launching herself at Birdo.

"GUYS! Stop it! He's about to start talking!" shrieked Peach.

Immediately, all the girls stopped talking. Rosalina and Birdo got back up and watched, transfixed, as Mario stepped on stage.

Once he had adjusted the microphone, Mario began.

"I bet you're all wondering why I've brought you all here. It's because…" Mario took a deep breath, "It's because I've decided that I want to get married. To a girl."

Looking at Luigi, who blushed modestly.

"So I've gathered you all here so that I can announce who it is. She may already know that I mean to propose…"

Peach nodded, her eyes shining. Rosalina rolled her eyes.

"She's special. Her hair accessory is always perfect."

Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina touched their crowns, Birdo touched her bow, and Toadette touched the mushroom cap she had on.

"Her clothes are always perfect…"

Birdo frowned. She didn't ever wear clothes; she didn't need to. That meant that… it wasn't her.

"I love how her blue eyes sparkle when she's happy…"

Toadette fell to the ground, crying. She had plain black eyes, and they certainly didn't sparkle.

"Her blonde hair is always clean and bright…"

Daisy slammed her fists on the ground, and Peach smiled triumphantly.

"She doesn't like the stars, but then again, I know too much about their dangers to like them much, either…"

Rosalina's eyes began to fill with tears, and Peach began to dance a little jig.

"And even though she's not an actual Princess, she's a princess to me."

Peach froze, and stared up at Mario.

"Her name is Macie, and she makes the most delicious smoothies ever!"

Suddenly, there was a shriek of joy from the refreshments stand. The pretty girl who made the smoothies was jumping up and down with glee.

"Please, Macie, come up on stage with me!" said Mario, smiling at her lovingly.

Macie ran up. She looked to be about 17, with curly blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a little beret in her hair. She smiled, and her eyes sparkled like aquamarines in the sun.

Mario went down on one knee in front of her, and she squealed with delight, as he said those fantastic, heart-stopping, beautiful words…

"Will you marry me?"

"YES!"

And Mario slipped the ring onto her finger, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her fiercely on the lips.

Peach slumped to the ground in a faint, Rosalina started bawling, Daisy ran to the waves behind the crowd and fell to the ground, screaming. Toadette hid her face in her hat and began puking, and Birdo started hiccupping so loudly that the people around her clapped their hands to their ears and yelled in anguish.

But Mario didn't notice- he was still hugging his fiancé happily, while the crowd franticly tried to flee from the bazooka barfing hiccupping screaming group of distraught girls.


End file.
